fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte
Charlotte (シャルロッテ, Sharurotte) is a legendary Philinnion, often stated to just be folklore. She is believed to be, if not the first, at least one of the very first Philinnion created in the city of Corinth (コリント, Korinto). Her parents sought to resurrect her because of her rare ability of precognition. While many of her brethren perished in a short span of time, due to their fulfilled wishes, Charlotte persisted existing as a result of her wish: to share her sights with the rest of the world. Because the world is constantly changing, this wish is technically unable to be fulfilled, leaving her to wander the world without rest. Due to the increasingly hostile behavior towards Philinnion after Corinth's fall, Charlotte's various caretakers throughout time have coerced her into posing as a blind girl, bandaging her eyes to obscure the telltale signs of a Philinnion from the world. Since she sporadically spreads the predictions she receives, regardless of who she talks to, many simply regard her as a lunatic. The select few who are aware of what her true existence entails, gave her the epithet Living Witness of the World's Mythology (神話世界の生き証人, Shinwa Sekai no Iki Shōnin) because of how she has seen the world change during her lifespan. Because she has outlasted even the majority of Philinnion that have lived, Charlotte has obtained a quasi-self-awareness no other Philinnion thus have; unlike the others, she knows that the world is changing around her and that everything is aging, sans for herself. However, due to the repressive nature of the Philinnion, she is unable to identify herself as one. Instead, she believes that she is a human cursed to immortality by the gods. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Precognition (予知能力, Yochinōryoku): Charlotte's most potent and infamous ability. She possesses the uncanny ability to accurately predict the future, albeit in a rather cryptic manner, which not even she might be able to interpret correctly. Regardless, when applied in hindsight, it might have been obvious already that Charlotte did, in fact, manage to properly discern consequences of what was to happen if a certain decision hasn't been made. In this sense, her ability of precognition is very similar to clairvoyance, in the sense that it is overly cryptic and offers the recipient of the prophecy a means to alter "fate", but distinguishes itself in the sense that it is largely involuntary. While this ability is something Charlotte always has possessed, even as a human being, it was a far weaker and even more convoluted prior to her death and subsequent resurrection as a Philinnion. Upon rejoining the living, the visions she received increased manifold in terms of quantity and became more vivid in terms of quality. However, their intent largely still remained esoteric and the cryptic words she speak remain as mysterious to her as they do to everyone else. Relationships Trivia *The sign Charlotte is frequently seen holding reads "Beware of t-the Fish", backwards in an obscure font. Category:SereneDreams Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Philinnion Category:Undead Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Deceased